Awaken To Love
by diseased-skittle
Summary: -Completed!- ~ Something happens to Inuyasha and nobody knows what. It is up to Kagome to save him! (sorry this summary is bad, but this is my first fic!)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I know it's not the best in the world. But I tried! And hopefully my fanfics will become better than this one! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, etc.. They belong to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi. But there is another character in this story, a fairy/queen/sorceress type lady..so I suppose I own her..? lol  
  
Now..on to the story!  
  
-Awaken to Love-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--------  
  
"Where is she? She's been gone for 2 days now and she was supposed to come back yesterday!" Inuyasha growled. He was worried, though he would never admit it to anyone. He could barely admit it to himself. He was confused. When did he start caring for Kagome as more than just a friend?  
  
He paced and growled quietly around the well for almost an hour. "Maybe I should go get her..no, I'm not going to, she always gets mad when I do and I don't want to be.." he cringed, "sat.." He sat down beside the well and stared down into it, hoping she would appear soon.  
  
"Mom! Where is my green skirt?" yelled Kagome. "It's in the laundry room, it needs to soak because it was covered in blood and dirt," yelled Kagome's mom from downstairs. 'Well, I guess I'll have to wear something else then,' she thought while beginning to search her closet for some other comfortable clothes. She found a black skirt and a white shirt. "I suppose I'll just wear this then." She looked at the clock, "oh no! I'm late! Inuyasha is going to kill me! But I need to go to the store for some more ramen to take back, I'm sure he can't get mad over that!" Kagome said while running out the door.  
  
It was early in the afternoon, Inuyasha had been sitting there all day waiting for Kagome to return. In the distance he heard a loud smack and a yelp. 'Miroku and Sango.' he thought while smirking. He knew they liked each other, he and Kagome had talked about Sango and Miroku during the nights when they stayed up to talk. He really missed Kagome right now.. He started thinking about her again.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the dark cloud hovering over him. His thoughts were finally broken by a crackling noise. He looked up and saw the cloud and before he could even move, everything went dark...  
  
--------  
  
Okay everybody. That's all of chapter 1! Sorry its so short, I promise the other chapters will be longer! ^.^ And I'm almost done writing chapter 2, so it should be up either later today or tomorrow. So thanks for reading my first fanfic! Hope you like it so far!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back again! um..yeah.. like I said before, this fic is most likely gonna suck. lol but I tried! And thanks for the review(s)!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and other characters. But I do own the demon/fairy/sorceress lady person, since I did, in fact, come up with her in my own little mind. =P  
  
Awaken To Love - Chapter 2  
  
-----  
  
'Am I dead?' Inuyasha thought. 'What happened? What was that cloud?' He wandered around in darkness for what seemed hours. 'How do I get out of here? What if Kagome comes back while I'm still here and she gets attacked by a demon or..or..NO! I have to find some way to get out of here!'  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?" Sango and Miroku cried. They were looking everywhere for Inuyasha. "Miroku, I'm worried, he's been gone all day!" "Don't worry Sango, I'm sure he's at the well waiting for Lady Kagome's return. If you want, we can go there and see." Sango smiled. "Thank you," =SMACK!= "And I would advise you not to grope me today." "Heh-heh, whatever you say, Sango." And they walked off to the well.  
  
Inuyasha was still wandering around in the darkness. He had faintly heard Sango and Miroku yelling for him. He tried to yell back, to tell them he was okay, but he couldn't. The darkness had started to consume him..  
  
Soon Miroku and Sango had made it to the well. "Sango! Look over there on the ground!" Sango gasped, "Inuyasha!" They ran over to him. He was just lying there, not moving, and pale..very pale. "Miroku! What happened to him?" Sango cried. "I'm not quite sure, there isn't any visible wounds that I can see. It just seems like he is in a deep sleep. We better get him to Kaede's hut. It's too bad that Kaede had to go care for some people that were ill. I suppose we'll have to take care of him, Sango."  
  
As they entered the hut, they were greeted by the little kitsune. "Sango, Miroku, what's wrong with Inuyasha? And where is Kagome? Did Inuyasha do something to her? Did Kagome do this to him? What's wrong?!" "SHIPPO! Calm down! Inuyasha isn't dead, he just appears to be sleeping." Miroku was beginning to become annoyed at the kitsune's questions. "Oh..well, wake him up!" replied Shippo. "I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple, Shippo." Sango stated rather calmly.  
  
"I wish Kagome was here," said Shippo sadly. He missed his adopted mother dearly. They laid Inuyasha down and tried to make things comfortable for him. Sango went outside to get some water and Shippo went into the village looking for some herbs Miroku had said might help.  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha. He sighed. "I hope Lady Kagome comes back soon.."  
  
------  
  
And that's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry its not much longer than Chapter 1, but I'm trying! I'm going to post Chapter 3 today too, because I have it done already. So..enjoy! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters. But I do own the demon princess/sorceress lady person. (I decided to make her a demon lol)  
  
Enjoy! ^.^  
  
-------  
  
Awaken To Love - Chapter 3  
  
------  
  
"I hope I bought enough ramen, Inuyasha's appetite suer has increased lately!" Kagome said while throwing her over-packed bag over the side of the well and climbing out. 'Hmm..it's really quiet. That's odd. Inuyasha's usually here waiting for me, yelling about being late. I hope everything's okay..' she thought while walking towards the village. 'I hope everything's okay..'  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and saw Inuyasha. She stared at him and then ran over to him. "Inuyasha! Are you okay? What happened?" "Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cried. They ran over to her. They had been in the village collecting stuff.  
  
'Kagome?' Inuyasha thought. 'You came back...'  
  
Miroku and Sango told Kagome how they found him and how there is no evidence that he was attacked. "So..he's..sleeping?" Kagome asked. "Apparently. But we don't know how to wake him!" Sango replied. Kagome was in shock. She was worried and afraid. 'What if he never wakes up?' She started to cry. Sango tried to comfort her, she hated to see the girl she considered to be her sister sad. "Kagome, please try to calm down. Inuyasha will be fine. I promise. We will find a way to fix all of this." Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. She ran a finger across his ear and then down his cheek. 'Inuyasha..please wake up..please..I need you..'  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome near him. 'This is really weird,' he thought, 'I can't see anything but darkness, I can't move, but I can feel her presence and I can hear..barely. Am I dying? Oh God..I hope not. I don't want to leave Kagome alone..and sad..' Inuyasha also felt something else..'She's crying! I hate it when she cries! Especially because of me. Kagome! Please stop crying! Please! Don't cry because of me! I'm fine! Please stop crying!..Please..'  
  
Kagome never left Inuyasha's side unless she absolutely had to. Miroku and Sango had to leave. There were some rumors about some demons in the near villages. They decided to take Shippo with them, to try and train the little fox in battle. Well, that was one reason, the other reason was to get him away from Kagome. They knew she wanted to be alone right now. She was too worried about Inuyasha.  
  
"Bye guys! Take care!" yelled Kagome while waving to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She started to walk back into the hut when she remembered something Miroku had said before he left. 'Kagome, I heard that a pack of wolves has been roaming around the village lately. I suspect that it is Kouga's pack. So please be careful. If you need help, the villagers will gladly help you...' It played through her mind. What if Kouga showed up while Inuyasha was..asleep? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm not going to worry about that right now. I have to take care of Inuyasha." She walked back into the hut to settle down for the night.  
  
That night Kagome was awaken by whimpering. She looked at Inuyasha and noticed he was sweating. She felt of his forehead. 'Oh no, he has a fever!" Kagome ran outside to get some cold water. On her way down to the stream, she noticed a luminescent orb beside the stream. Kagome put down the bucket and walked over towards it. The orb morphed into an amazing female demon. But not just any demon. A tiger demon. She was radiant! She stood 6 feet and wore a beautiful white gown that flowed down past her ankles. Kagome noticed her eyes. They were a bright green and sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.'Should I run? No..wait..I can't move! I feel like I'm in some sort of..trance..' Kagome tried to say something but before she could open her mouth, the lady demon spoke..  
  
-----  
  
Yay! That's all of chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Who could this demon be? Well you'll just have to wait until chapter 4 to find out! ^.^ Until then! 


	4. Author Note

Hello everyone. I am SO sorry I haven't updated this fic lately. But I've been very sick and I haven't been on the computer much. I'm sorry! But hopefully I'll be feeling better soon and then I'll have some more chapters up! ^.^

  
  


- Jessica


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Well I have actually FINISHED writing all the chapters for this story and I will post them A.S.A.P.! Well, enough waiting, on to the story!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and others. But I suppose I do own Lady Tora, since I thought her up? ^.^

  
  


* * *

Awaken to Love - Chapter 4   
  


* * *

"Child, I am Lady Tora of the Northern Lands. I have come to help you and your friend, the hanyou, Inuyasha. He is ill, is he not?"   
  


Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Yes, he is.."

  
  


"Well then, take me to him. I must see him."

  
  


Kagome nodded and picked up the bucket of water and lead the mysterious demon to the hut where Inuyasha was. 

They walked into the room and sat down beside him. Kagome on his right side and Lady Tora on his left.

  
  


Kagome wiped the sweat off of his face with a cool damp cloth.

  
  


Lady Tora smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

  
  


Kagome looked up at her and nodded shyly.

  
  


"Well Kagome, I do believe your love will save him."

  
  


Kagome gasped. She didn't believe it. It wasn't possible..was it? But then again, she was in a different time period where demons were lurking about, so anything was possible, really.

  
  


Lady Tora put her hand on Inuyasha's forehead and was soon swept away into the darkness.

*

Inuyasha noticed a glowing orb coming toward him. He was startled and sort of..afraid? He reached down, ready to grab Tetsusaiga in case of danger.

Suddenly, Lady Tora appeared in front of him.

  
  


"Inuyasha. I am Lady Tora of the Northern Lands. I have come to help you."

  
  


"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked rather calmly, yet disbelievingly.

  
  
  
  


"Let's just say I owed a debt to your father once, and this is how I intend to pay him back," she smiled faintly at him.

  
  


"What kind of debt?" he asked rather curious.

  
  


"Your farther saved my son a long time ago, when you were just a pup. And since your father is now dead," she looked down for a moment before looking back up at Inuyasha, "I will repay him by helping his son; you."

  
  


Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Lady Tora walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek to comfort him a little.

  
  


"And plus," she added, "there is somebody who wants you to come back to her."

  
  


Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome?"

  
  


She nodded. "Kagome is fine, so don't worry about that, but she is very worried about you." She paused for a moment. "Inuyasha..do you love her? I mean, truly love her?"

  
  


He looked down at the floor. "Yes..I do.." he whispered, "but she doesn't feel the same away about me.."

  
  


She lifted up his chin so he could see her face. "Actually, she does and this love you two share will save you. You just have to believe."

  
  


He looked at her, stunned. "Ok.." he said sheepishly.

  
  


She smirked. "I must go talk with Kagome now, but you just sit still and everything will be okay. Oh - and Inuyasha, I will return to inform you of current news of this situation."

  
  


He nodded and she disappeared.

  
  


'Kagome.. loves me?'

*

When she was out of the darkness, she was greeted by Kagome.

  
  


"Lady Tora, are you alright? You just passed out! I got so worried!"

  
  


"I'm okay, just had a little chat with Inuyasha."

  
  


"WHAT?! Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

  
  


"He's fine, just calm down."

  
  


Kagome sighed. "I hope so," she breathed.

  
  


Kagome and Lady Tora started to talk about the cure for Inuyasha.

  
  


"Kagome, the only thing that will break this spell is love. You must show your love to Inuyasha and he must return that love."

  
  


Kagome looked a little worried. "So you're saying that I must tell him I love him and he must feel the same about me?"

  
  


"Yes..but there is something else.."

  
  


Kagome gulped loudly. "Like..what?"

  
  


"You must show him that you love him..with a kiss."

  
  


Kagome was speechless. 'You mean I have to kiss Inuyasha?!' she thought to herself.

  
  


Lady Tora noticed Kagome beginning to blush and she smiled inside. 'Ah..true love..'

  
  


"Kagome." She broke her thought of kissing Inuyasha.

  
  


"Oh..sorry.. I must have just spaced out there for a second." Kagome giggled nervously.

  
  


"Kagome, I must leave soon, so you must do this on your own. I am sorry, but my people need me back."

  
  


Kagome nodded. "Okay. I understand."

  
  


"Now, I will go talk to Inuyasha one last time and inform him of this and then I will be gone."

  
  


Kagome stood up. "Wait."

  
  


"Yes, Kagome?"

  
  


"What if he doesn't return the love?" Kagome asked sadly.

  
  


"Do not worry child, he will."

  
  


Kagome's eyes started to show her happiness and she looked up from the ground and saw that Lady Tora was gone.

  
  


"Thank you," Kagome whispered into the air and sat back down beside Inuyasha.

  
  


"Inuyasha," Kagome said while wiping his face again with the cloth, "you will be better soon. I promise.."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed the story so far! I know it's not the best, or very good, but I'm trying! So please bare with me! ^.^

  
  


* * *

Awaken To Love - Chapter 5   
  


* * *

Inuyasha noticed Lady Tora walking towards him again. He stood up and looked at her, waiting for the news.   
  


"Inuyasha, everything is fine. Sit down, I need to tell you what's happening."

  
  


They sat down and talked about 'the cure.'

  
  


He started to blush after hearing about the kiss that him and Kagome were supposed to share.

  
  


Lady Tora noticed this just like she had with Kagome. "Now, where have I seen that blush before? Ah, yes, I do believe young Kagome did the exact same thing," she said teasingly.

  
  


His blush got darker.

"So..all she has to do is..uh..is..," Inuyasha cleared his throat, "kiss me and I wake up?"

  
  


"Yes, but you must accept her love and she must accept yours. If one of you does not accept the love of the other, then you..will die."

  
  


Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile. "It's going to work. I know it will. She'll accept me and I'll accept her. Thank you, Lady Tora."

  
  


She nodded and patted his shoulder and soon disappeared.

  
  


He sat there for awhile and though about what would happen after he woke up.

  
  


'Will things be different between me and her? I kinda hope so..but I hope it's a good change..'

  
  


* * *

Sorry that chapter is so short!! The next chapter will be the last. I just decided to end this story soon since it isn't that great and yeah.. ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 6 Final Chapter

Here it is everybody. The LAST chapter! I hope you like it!!! ^.^

  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and others. Except Lady Tora, since I came up with her. ^.^   
  


* * *

Awaken to Love - Chapter 6 - The Final Chapter   
  


* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep beside Inuyasha during the night but she was suddenly awaken by a strange feeling. It wasn't one of those jewel shard feelings and it wasn't the feeling that somebody was near..   
  


'It feels so strange, like I am supposed to be doing something right now. Should I go ahead and kiss him? Earlier I was wondering when I should do it. Lady Tora never told me when to do it, but somehow I feel as though I should now... Well..here goes...'

  
  


She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled. 'He's beautiful,' she thought.

  
  


She leaned down and put her lips against his. 'His lips are so soft and warm..'

*

Inuyasha felt something odd..like..love..Kagome's love! Soon he was engulfed in a light pink mist. He felt his senses coming back and suddenly he could see again and what he saw was not the darkness that he had been in for so long. What he saw was..Kagome!

  
  


She had her eyes closed and was kissing him. Wait! She was KISSING him! He started to blush a little.

  
  


'God, she's beautiful..'

  
  


All of a sudden, Kagome felt him kissing her back. Her eyes popped open and she saw him and felt his mouth against hers and felt him breathing against her skin. It made her shiver. She was once again, happy.

'He's back...'

  
  


The kissing lasted a little longer than planned but soon they were just looking at each other, smiling, and hugging.

  
  


Inuyasha caressed her hair and cheek.

  
  


Kagome loved his touch and being near him - alive and well - once again.

  
  


He sat up and held her against him.

  
  


She smiled at him.

  
  


He nuzzled against her neck and whispered, "I love you Kagome, now and forever and always."

  
  


Tears started to form in her eyes, but they were tears of happiness.

  
  


"I love you too, Inuyasha.."

  
  


* * *

The end!!!! I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short, but hey, it's just my first fic, I'm sure they...might..get a little better in the future! Well anyways, I really hope you liked it. Well..until next time!   
  


-Jess


End file.
